In The Eyes of my King
by Shessyloverxox
Summary: Sequel to Your Destiny: "I don't believe this, how could she have done this? Brought him back...it's crazy". "I can't risk anything. Rin, you and Luna can't come."No, she want me. I want to be the one to end this".
1. Destiny

**IN THE EYES OF MY KING**

**Lol! That was fast, on with the second story-SL**

**Chapter one- Destiny**

_It still seems odd to me. That I could be married, five months pregnant and happy after all I've been through. All we have been through. I haven't heard from Kagura for five years._

_ I hope I never will again, even though I know someday she would be back. She didn't just fall off the side of the earth. Even after five years, Sesshomaru and I still have an awkward air about us sometimes. _

_Sometimes I look at him, and I get angry all over again. Other times I thank Kami I have him by my side. For if I was looking in the eyes of my king, I would know he loved me dearly. Sesshomaru, I love you too._

The rain pitter-pattered against the window. It was soothing to Rin, but the annoyance was showing on her husbands face. He frowned, and buried his head beneath his pillows.

Rin just shook her head, because she knew it would do nothing to ease his acute hearing. She placed a hand on her swollen belly, and sighed when she felt a kick.

Only three more months to go and the baby would be born. Three hours later, the rain stopped. Rin stood up and Sesshomaru looked up from his book. He got into the habit of watching her every time she moved after she had slipped and fell on the stairs. She ignored his gaze, and walked up to the window. Grabbing the silver handle, she jerked it open.

The smell of wet grass drifted into the room, and Rin inhaled deeply. Her deep brown eyes looked out over the hills and trees of the estates. She frowned. Something was wrong.

It was very quiet. Even so she sensed it. Backing up, Rin turned around. She ran directly into Sesshomaru. "What is it?" He said nothing, but shut the window and led her out of the room. They met Kacy some halls down. He looked alerted, which only proved more to Rin. "What is it?" Again, no one answered her.

In silence they walked briskly down the halls towards the study. Sesshomaru had his hand on the gold encrusted handle when a loud explosion erupted. The floor shook, and Rin would have fallen if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's arm. She was screaming now. "Sesshomaru?" "Hush Rin". Though annoyed, she watched as he yanked open the door.

Inside, Kagome was gripping Ewan tightly to her chest. The little boy looked traumatized. Inuyasha wasn't too far away, looking as confused as everybody else. "We're under attack." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kacy. "Naw, I figured that nearby volcano blew up". Kacy ignored him, and turned to Sesshomaru.

"We have no hope in staying here. The guards have already gone. The enemy is coming full force". Sesshomaru spared Rin a glance. "Leave my house? What? No, how many of them are their?" Sesshomaru shook his head, and gave his mate a sympathetic look. "I will give you a thousand new ones, Rin.

Right now, my first priority is to protect you and the baby." She bit her lip, and looked around. Her beautiful house was being attacked. Another explosion rocked the house.

Inuyasha lost his sarcastic comments. "Let's go". In a few minuets they were outside, and Rin gasped in horror. Fire licked the sides of the estate, and big gaping holes showed threw the roof.

She couldn't see them, but she knew they were there, hiding in the woods. She was snapped back to the task at hand when she was suddenly hurled onto a horse.

Sesshomaru rose up behind her. She didn't see Inuyasha or Kagome, but she heard the sounds of a horse's hooves pound against the earth. Then Kacy appeared, already on his horse. "After three days, head towards the north. I'll be there waiting with Luna. It is not safe to return to your home, or mine either."

He turned his horse, and eyed the destruction. "This scent is familiar. Yet I can't place a face to it." He glanced at Rin's torn face, but offered no smile. Sesshomaru pulled the reins hard, and they sped away. Soon, Kacy was out of sight, and all she could see was trees. Her hair whipped around wildly, and slapped her cheeks red.

It was a warm night, but she couldn't enjoy it. Fear and despair thumped her heart. Was Kagura finally back? Looking towards her left, Rin made out another horse rider.

He was cloaked in black, and was suddenly moving closer. His hand reached out, and Rin froze with fear. As soon as it seemed like he would grip her, Sesshomaru roughly pulled right, and the steed shot off.

The man disappeared, but Rin was still gasping harshly. Sesshomaru looked down, but he couldn't see Rin's face. He was worried she was hurt. Then the tree line broke, and all was silent. For what seemed like forever they rode fast. Then after a few hours, Sesshomaru slowed to a good pace. Rin looked around.

The land was flat and grassy for what looked like miles. There was no where they could hide from their unknown enemies. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "My stomach hurts." As soon as she said it, Rin wished she could eat the words and swallow them back. She knew he already had a lot on his mind, and now she was only going to make it worse.

Besides, it was only a dull pain from maybe riding so hard. Just as she knew he would, his hand dropped the reign, and massaged her belly."Where does it hurt Rin?" She guided his hand over to the area, and leaned back when he tenderly rubbed the spot. "Can we rest?" "There's too much of a risk. There's no cover."

She moaned, and looked out again. She then squinted her eyes, and perked up. "There! Look Sesshomaru, Kagome!" He looked to where she was pointing, and spotted Kagome and Ewan galloping slowly ahead of them. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Rin shouted for Kagome. At that moment, Rin watched in fright as she slid of the horse, and fell onto the ground.

Ewan started to cry. Gasping and squeezing Sesshomaru's arm, Rin urged him to speed up. He did. When they were close enough, Rin tried to scramble down the horse, but Sesshomaru growled at her efforts. She waited patiently while he lifted her off and placed her down, then ran as fast as her belly would let her to her sister.

"Kagome?" Rin felt her sister's brow. Kagome opened an eye, and then the other. Smiling small, she attempted to sit up. "Sorry, I'm just tired I guess". She watched as Sesshomaru lifted his nephew of the steed, and set him down on the ground. She was trying to ignore her sister's annoyed face.

Finally, Rin looked up towards the sky. It was getting late, and they were near no cover. Sesshomaru caught her gaze. "We have to keep moving." Kagome stood, and went to hold Ewan's hand. The toddler looked up at her with big golden eyes. "Where are we even going?" Rin nodded her head as if agreeing with the asked question.

Sesshomaru ignored them, and turned to gaze out over the plains. "Where is Inuyasha?" He didn't turn to look at her, but Kagome knew he was addressing her. "I don't know. I thought he was with Kacy, who I thought was with you". She bit her lip in thought. Rin figured she was worried, though she didn't show it.

Crossing the grass that separated her and her husband, she looked to where he was looking. "What are you looking for?" She expected to be ignored, but instead he just shook his head. "I thought we where being followed." Glaring, Rin cocked her head. "Followed? By whom? Since when?"

"An hour from the estate. I thought it was maybe Inuyasha, or Kacy. But now I'm not sure." He said this last part thoughtfully, and Rin didn't know what to make of it.

They stood there, just looking for a while. Then he spun around, and threw her on the ground. Something whizzed threw the air, and she heard Sesshomaru hiss.

Looking up, she saw crimson stain his shirt. Kagome gasped, and looked around frantically. When she spotted a figure a few hundred yards away, she pushed Ewan behind her. "I can't believe it." Red eyes glowed, and her lips curved into a smile. Sesshomaru heaved Rin up, and pushed her towards Kagome.

"Go north. It's a three days ride from hear." He gave her a chaste kiss, and then turned to face his enemy. "Kagura". Rin helped her sister and nephew onto the horse, and looked back. "I don't know where I'm going, Sesshomaru!" She watched as he drew his sword. "Just go north, Rin. You'll find it".

Struggling to get herself mounted, she looked back at him for the last time. Kagura frowned in dismay. "Why Sesshomaru, that's not very nice." Lifting her fan, she swung her arm to generate long blades of light. Feeling vulnerable, Rin yanked on the reins, but it seemed too late. Sesshomaru came between them, and lifted his blade.

He grunted as he was pushed back from the force of the attack. Looking back at his wife, he glared. "Go!" Yanking again on the reins, Rin closed her eyes as the horse took off. When they were far enough, Sesshomaru looked back at Kagura. Pointing the end of his sword, he narrowed his golden eyes.

"You're staring to irk me, Kagura."

________________________________________

Walking briskly through the gates to his house, Kacy made no attempt to slow his pace. He was already worried he hadn't made it home in time to get Luna. Not bothering to close the doors behind him, he followed the maze like halls until he reached their room. Shoving the doors open, he paused.

The room looked ransacked. Baskets where on the floor, a vase lay broken, and sheets where balled up and thrown to corners, chairs were on their sides, and Kacy stood amongst the disaster.

His heart dropped, and he gripped his hair. "Kacy?" He whipped around, and saw Luna. She had a light cover over her shoulders, and was holding a bowl of ice cream.

Her belly was sticking as far out as Rin's was. Any other time Kacy would of chastised her for eating so late, but this wasn't any other time. In three quick strides he had her gathered in his arms.

She almost dropped the bowel. "Kacy! Stop!" She gave him an odd look, and stuck a spoon of the dessert in her mouth. "Wwhyw arew wyew bacwwk….mmm.. so early?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, but then remembered why he had rushed back in the first place. "Get dressed, we're leaving". Looking around, he frowned. "What happened in here?" Luna looked past him, and gasped at the mess. "Waaa?" Then she looked up at him with big eyes.

"I didn't do that! I don't even know how that happened." Looking at his mate, Kacy sensed she was telling the truth. He inhaled deeply, and coughed. The room smelled of dirt and soil. Realization hit him, and he pulled Luna out of the room. This time she did drop her bowl, and she glared at him like she was going to kill him.

He hushed her, and peeked around the corner. Seeing no one there, they crept silently across the threshold. They were just a few halls from the front door when Luna tugged on his sleeve. "What are we doing? Sneaking around our house like we hiding from someone?" Kacy glared at her.

"Hush Luna, and keep quiet". She just glared back. "Not until you tell me what were doin…" The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she sensed someone was behind her. Turing around, she peered into the dimly lit corridor. His eyes where so black it sent shivers down her spine.

"K..Kacy? Who is that?" Kacy pushed her behind him, and growled. "You're dead". The man just smiled, showing what was left of his rotted teeth.

"Surprise surprise, Kacy".

**R&R please -SL**


	2. The walking Dead

**Thanks for waiting. Note: I changed the name of Kagome's son from Ewan to Sora.**

**R&R****J****-SL**

Chapter two- The Walking Dead

As the sunlight began to fade outside, the hall became darker. The lone candle was flickering wildly in wind she could not see nor feel. Luna, confused about how her husband knew who this rather creepy looking man, rubbed her belly stressfully. The baby was kicking repeatedly. She wondered briefly if he could sense the pending danger, or if he was just doing his job. Taking in a lungful of air, Luna instantly knew what Kacy had been talking about.

The hall did smell of dirt and soil, and strongly of it. "Tell me Naraku, how are you standing in front of me at this very moment?" The man Kacy had addressed as Naraku stopped smiling his ugly smile, and dragged a hand through his matted hair.

"I'm sure you know of Kagura?" Naraku took the silence as a yes, and continued. "With a little assistance from her, I'm back to the world of the living." He took a deep breath as to symbolize his joy for crossing worlds again.

Then his dark gaze settled on Luna. Kacy inwardly growled, sending vibrations through his body that Luna felt. Looking away, she shuddered at the cold stare that locked on her. "What do you want?" Blinking, Naraku smiled.

"I already have what I've come here for." Still smiling, he produced a raggedy brown bag. Reaching inside, he then pulled out a small object. When she went to have a closer look, Luna gasped. It was the small round crystal that she had on display in the grand hall. It was her family's oldest and most cherished heirloom, said to have had secret power locked inside.

"The Kanisha Crystal. It's said to of been dormant for generations. What use would you have of such an old thing?" Naraku hid the treasure back in the bag. His black eyes scanned the darkening hall, and came to stop on Kacy once more. It was as if Luna hadn't said anything.

"I'll be taking my leave now. But I thank you, Mrs. Luna, for making this so easy to find." Luna bit her lip, and was about to utter a rebuttal when the mysterious man disappeared. She didn't have much time to think about his sudden flee, because at that moment pain spread throughout her tummy.

She dropped to her knees, and cried out in pain. Kacy turned then, looked at her plainly. "No" She was breathing furiously, and clutching onto his hakama's. With a sigh, he loosened her grip, and sank to her level. "Lay down Luna so you can breath. It'll ease the pain, and the baby will come more easefully.

Hiking her thin kimono up and pushing back her legs, Kacy prepaid for the delivery. The fact that she was a month early did not worry him; demon babies tended to come anywhere between six and nine months, depending on their development speed.

He was though, worried with the fact that she was having this child in the mist of a war and Naraku's visit. She could have at least waited until he got her to the others. "Calm yourself, Luna. Now I want you to push lightly until I say otherwise."

Moaning, obviously in pain, Luna nodded wearily. She could sense the short lived spike of annoyance in her mate's scent, and bit her lip shamefully. The baby wanted to come out, and she could no longer say no. Time passed, and she felt as if she was making no progress. But when she dared to push harder, Kacy was quick to slap her leg harshly.

She growled in pain, but didn't try to defy him again. "Now, Luna". She felt exhausted, despite the lack of work. The amount of effort it took her to drive the child out was immense. She almost didn't hear the shrill cry of her newborn, or feel the reassuring hand of her husband.

Kacy, already antsy about the surprise delivery, quickly wrapped the baby best her could. Then he handed the gurgling boy to his mother, and stood up. "Stay here, I'll be back." Turning then, he swiftly made his way down the corridor.

Breathing in large breaths, he found the smell of Naraku almost completely gone. When he was sure no one else occupied his home, he went back to his family. Luna was sitting up now, eyes glazed over, holding the now sleeping boy.

She looked up when she heard him, and smiled brightly. "What shall we name him?" Kacy considered her question, watching as the infant slept soundly in his mother's arms. "Kyri." Luna looked back at her bundle, and smiled. "Kyri." The name slipped off her tongue like silk. "I like it. My two boys, Kacy and Kyri".

Kacy, still rigid with paranoia, allowed himself to half smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy, I gotta go to the bathroom." Sora tugged at his mother's arm. "Okay, okay. Rin, do you think we could stop to take a break? We have been riding since morning". Rin, who hadn't said much since they left Sesshomaru in the plains two nights ago, nodded in agreement.

She tugged the reins to stop the horse, and waited for Kagome and Sora to slip off. Then Kagome helped her down. Walking slowly, she slid down into the shade of a tall tree. There she closed her eyes, and rubbed her stomach achingly.

"Don't go too far Sora." Kagome sighed as the boy ran off into the forest, and turned to her sister. "Rin, are you feeling okay?" The women opened her chocolate eyes, and shook her head. "The farther we get, the more agitated the baby is getting."

As if on cue, the unborn child began to furiously kick his mother. Rin squeezed her eyes shut, and groaned in pain. Feeling useless, Kagome could only watch sympathetically. She was too busy patting Rin's back and saying words of comfort to notice the figure slowly approaching her from behind.

Finally feeling the cold shadow on the back of her neck, Kagome spun around to see who was there. There was Sora, and then Sesshomaru. He frowned, and she knew he was displeased with her late reaction.

Hearing the silent command, she backed away from Rin, letting the lord take her place. He placed a cooled hand on her arm, causing her to jump in surprise. When she realized it was her mate, Rin buried herself in his embrace, and allowed his hand to travel her belly.

When the pain had been soothed away, Sesshomaru turned his heavy gaze on Kagome. "Go and continue. Our destination is only a day's ride away. We will catch up later." Clearly puzzled, Kagome lead Sora to the awaiting steed.

When they were gone, Sesshomaru rubbed the swollen mass tenderly. "The baby doesn't like it when you're not there". Rin's voice was soft and thoughtful. Glancing at Sesshomaru, she saw he was distracted.

"Why did you send Kagome and Sora on without us? They are most vulnerable now." Sesshomaru grunted, and pulled his hand away. "These are friendly woods. They will not be harmed." When he didn't continue, Rin prodded on.

"What happened?" He knew she was referring to Kagura. "If what she told me was true, then plenty, Rin." Rin, not use to Sesshomaru fretting, stared at him questionably.

It scared her to think that her powerful mate could be so worried over _anything_. "What is it?" He gave her a weary look. "Kagura has been up to no good."

_Her kimono was ripped and tattered by now, decorated in multiple blood stains. She was bleeding heavily, and glaring menacingly at him. Sesshomaru, barley scratched, regarded her passively._

_He was ready to turn and walk away when she started chuckling. Curious, he studied her a while longer. Seeing she had his attention, Kagura ceased her laughter. "It'll all soon be over, Sesshomaru. As soon as he gets the crystal and his power is restored to him, there's no way you'll stop him"._

_When she got no response, she continued. "That was only a fraction of his power, that fleet that blew up the house. When the rest of our army is assembled, we'll wipe you out." She stopped to rip a cloth off her sleeve and wrap it around her arm. _

"_But don't worry, Sesshomaru dear. I'll show mercy on your little family. That whore can work for Naraku, and the child will be raised a stable buck. Then you and I can finally live the life we were supposed to have."_

_The hand that closed around her neck in mere seconds was ice cold. He lifted Kagura into the air, growling fiercely at her. She could see the red tint in his amber eyes, and mentally cursed herself. "I'll kill you if you ever talk of such lies ever again, Kagura." _

_He dropped her then suddenly, and Kagura sucked at the air rapidly. Rubbing her throat and watching his retreating back, she found herself smiling. "Very soon you'll be mine, Sesshomaru." He seemed to turn his head in response, and then he was gone._

Rin's brow scrunched. "He? Who is he?" Sesshomaru drew a clawed hand through her dark tresses, and slightly frowned. "I can think of no enemy of mine. Perhaps a friend of your sister?"

Considering his proposal, Rin cocked her head in thought. "The only person Kagura was ever close to was our father. She didn't get most of the beatings as Kagome and I did. But one day, he was suddenly furious with her. After that they never said a word to each other, and eventually Kagura left."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while. "I believe the crystal she was referring to was the one of which Kacy has in his possession. I'm not sure of the name, but it is said by legend to hold immense power."

Reaching up to trace the lines on his cheek, something she did when she was deep in thought, Rin tried to put one with one in her head. She almost didn't hear Sesshomaru when he mentioned stank of graveyard soil being all over Kagura.

Then it clicked. Jolting up, she succeeded in attracting her mate's attention. "She's done it. Oh kami, she's done it." Finding a blank gaze, Rin bit her lip nervously. "If Kagura resurrected Naraku, and gave him that crystal thing to restore his power…"

Sesshomaru pulled her close, knocking her words from her. "Naraku was the man who raised you? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" His eyes were strong and demanding. Wincing at the intensity of his gaze, Rin looked away. "Let go of me."

Growling in annoyance, Sesshomaru replied by pulling her closer. "It took hundreds of years after your faked death to bring that bastard down. Now you're saying he's _alive_?" He didn't wait for her to respond. Pulling her up, he ushered her towards the woods that surrounded them.

"If he gets that crystal, he could very easily kill Kagome and me." She gasped when she was suddenly lifted, and placed on the strong back of the horse. "Kagura has the power to bring a life back from the realm of the dead?"

His question was more meant to mock her than anything else. Even so, he had a point. Neither she nor Kagome had the power to do something like that, and she certainly didn't remember Kagura being able to do it ether. Instead of answering, she studied the path ahead.

At some point, Sesshomaru must of felt bad, because he started to hum a light tune in her ear. Whenever she was mad at him, he would hum that melody to her, and she wouldn't be able to stay angry any longer. Thinking about it, Rin was still amazed with how far Sesshomaru had come since they mated.

Thought he was still hidden within his emotions, he displayed more when only she was in his presence. Suddenly proud of him, she let her hand fall on his. His silent thank you didn't go unheard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running his claws through his crimson locks, Kacy's icy blue eyes blinked in surprise. Luna held up the crystal, grinning amusedly. "Well whoever that was, he took the fake one I put up. This is the real one."

She still didn't quite comprehend the whole situation, nor did she know of the demise of her good friend Rin's house. Kacy had neglected to tell her. So when she was sitting there, holding up the authentic crystal like it was a big joke, Kacy had to refrain himself from losing his temper.

Instead, he breathed an air of relief. Bringing Naraku down those years back had token longer than he would have liked it to. Tucking the jewel in his sash, Kacy studied his mate. She was already almost completely rejuvenated after the sudden birth, but was currently laying comfortably in bed.

Kyri wasn't too far from her, looking around with his small blue eyes. The boy was a spiting image of his father, much to Luna's liking. Light red hair already covered his small head. Currently, he was blowing spit bubbles.

"Kyri, stop that." Luna watched in mild amazement as the baby boy complied with his father. "Kacy let him be a baby." Kacy said nothing, but reach over to bring his son closer. The bubbles started again.

"We have to leave soon, Luna." She closed her eyes, and sighed. "Why can't we just stay here for another day? And why do we have to leave in the first place?" Kacy, clearly annoyed, snapped his eyes on her. "Naraku is back, and he is as much _dangerous_ as he was hundreds of years ago. He'll be back when he realizes that he carries a fake. We are going, and I don't want to hear anything more."

His demanding tone sent shivers down her back. "Sorry, Aruji." After a moment, he handled her back the now asleep Kyri. "Let's go. We're leaving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting low in the west, and the trees were casting long, ghoulish like shadows on the grassy ground. Sora was snoring lightly; his head pressed against his mother snuggly. Kagome turned to glance questionably at Sesshomaru.

After they had caught up a few hours prior, Kagome had became uneasy with the information Rin had provided. She didn't want to think about what it meant if Naraku had indeed been brought back. Just remembering his face brought shivers to her body.

She also didn't believe that Kagura had nothing to do with the resurrection, as Sesshomaru believed. She knew her sister well enough to know that she had many tricks hidden up her sleeves.

No wonder why Naraku had became so furious with her that morning. "Oh" Upon hearing the syllable, Kagome turned towards Rin to see what had happened. The younger women had her hand over her mouth.

"I almost forgot. Kagura might seem like the only one behind all this, but she's not. There's someone behind her, pulling all the strings." Kagome frowned. "But Rin, there's no one else who would want you dead but Kagura. What would someone else have to gain from your death beside her?"

Rin shook her head stubbornly. "Remember Kags, Kagura was killed. There had to of been someone else who brought her back. And I'm thinking this person also had something to do with Naraku, if he was brought back that is."

Kagome's mouth opened to form an o, and her eyes lit up. Sesshomaru was quiet, but listened attentively. "So, who do you suppose is behind it, Rin?" Rin shrugged her shoulders, and bit her lip.

"I wish I knew, Kags." She settled back against her mate, but a familiar scent brought her back up. "Rokuma? Why is he here?" She pinched Sesshomaru's arm. "I didn't expect him to be. Perhaps he has run into some trouble himself".

Worried, Rin sighed. "Where is here?" Silver hair blew past her, and intertwined in her own darker strands. The sight strangely calmed her. "This is the safe house, more or less. There was never a need for it, until now, that is."

His voice soothed her even more, drawing her into a dream like peace. "How come I was never told about this place?" His deep chuckle rocked vibrations through her body. "I actually brought you here before, Rin.'

Confused, Rin searched her memory. Then her eyes widened, and her cheeks burned. "oh." Glancing at Kagome, she saw that she was cautious. "What is it Kags?" Kagome, seemingly broken out of her trance, looked alarmingly at her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just not sure about this area." Sesshomaru glanced at her. "Indeed." They broke through a line of trees, and before them laid endless Plaines. Now alarmed her self, Rin looked up at her mate questionably.

"Sesshomaru, there's nothin…" Just then a tornado like wind blew over, and threatened to knock her off the horse. Had it not been for Sesshomaru's tight grip, she would of. When it was over, Rin called out to Kagome. Seeing the women's open mouth, she followed her eyes to see what she was looking at.

Before them laid a beautifully large estate, one of architect that was very foreign to her. They galloped to the opening of the house, and were stopped at the gate. A heavily armed man with a long scar running from one end of his face to the other approached them.

Rin surprised herself when she recognized him. "Kenori." He smiled pleasantly at her. "Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru. Sadly, I'm not surprised to see you two." He waved at Kagome and Sora, who rode up behind.

"Lord Rokuma and his wife arrived a few days prior. The misses was badly hurt. I asked no questions." When Sesshomaru nodded, Kenori back away, and signaled one of the soldiers. Immediately the gate was opened, and they rode through to the square.

Sesshomaru was helping Rin off the large animal when Kenori appeared again. He grinned at her belly. "Bad times to be having a baby, eh." She didn't find his joke funny. She slipped her fingers in her mate's hand, and watched a handsome boy lead the horse away.

He blushed when he saw her gaze, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. Upon seeing the annoyed demon lord, the boy stopped blushing and scurried away. Rin frowned at him when they proceeded to walk, but he ignored her stare. The halls were wide and decorated from floor to ceiling. Sesshomaru had to pull Rin along from stopping and gazing at the cases that lined the wall.

At last they made it to what looked like a grand dining room. Seated at the long table were Rokuma, and the girl Lavail whom Rin had helped. When Rokuma looked up, she could see the anger in his bright eyes.

Letting go of Sesshomaru's hand, she stepped forward. "Rokuma, what happened?"

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Darkness

**Thanks for reading. Please review, that would be great ;) enjoy-SL**

**Chapter 3:Darkness**

It was dark. Kagura could barely see her hands out in front of her. Feeling along the moist wall of the cave, she led herself deeper and deeper within the black abyss. She licked her lips, and mumbled to herself. "I don't understand why he has to hide himself like this, the stupid bastard." Her bright eyes were unable to discern a rock the size of her head, and with a quick gasp she fell down.

Pushing herself up, she growled menacingly. Her sore knees burned, and then healed their selves. Then she sat back and crossed her legs. Her break was long overdue anyway. Leaning against the wet wall, she wondered why she was risking her life at this level. If Naraku found out who she was he would surely kill her. Dead was not how she planned to live a happy life with Sesshomaru. Sighing deeply, she smiled, remembering a time when he did not hate her. A time where he had actually treated her as his.

_She was awoken by a soft sensation of careful fingers. They traced around her head, and then moved into her hair where they massaged her scout lightly. Opening her eyes, Kagura could feel a smile tug on her lips. "Morning" He stopped at the sound of her voice, and his fingers floated away. She sat up, and gazed openly at him. He didn't look at her. Everyone in the house called her his whore, and said he was using her and nothing more. Even so, she knew he looked at her as something more than that. _

_The way he was touching her hair proves that. Sure, he might not talk to her for months at times, or never kiss her, but she knew she was special. He just didn't want his image tarnished, and she could live with that. "If I ever call on you again" His taught voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned towards him to show that he had her full attention. "I want you gone before I wake."_

_She felt her heart crunch, but smiled anyway and nodded. "Yes, My Lord." He turned his head, signaling her to leave. Slipping on her slip, Kagura tried to stay positive. He must have had a good reason. He wouldn't send her away to hurt her. "Kagura" She turned towards him, wondering what he was about to say. "Your sister, what is her name?" She knew immediately which one he was talking about and she swelled with anger. "Which one? I have two My Lord." He ran a clawed hand through his hair. His stoic face focused on hers._

"_The one who's always smiling." Masking her dislike, Kagura smiled. "Oh, you must be talking about Rin. The girl is quite bubbly. I believe that's why she hasn't been married off yet. No man wants an immature wife; well that's my take anyway." He nodded, and looked away. Closing the door behind her, Kagura grinned. She would not let her baby sister ruin her chances. She had seen the way Sesshomaru had been staring at Rin, watching her go about her day. _

_Perhaps now he will be uninterested, and continue to keep her. But she was wrong. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months. He still had not called on her. On one of these nights, she had become bold. She wouldn't wait for him to call, but instead go to him herself. Taking a scorching bath, and placing her best oils on her skin, she went to him. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, and she wondered what he would say to her untimely visit. Standing outside his door, she paused. She heard sounds. A woman's voice, and then Sesshomaru's. _

_Blinking in rage, she slid the screen over enough to see into the room. What she saw made her heart ache. Sesshomaru was…he was __smiling__! And Rin was playing in his hair, braiding it and undoing it again. But what she saw next was unforgivable. Sesshomaru leaned forward, and kissed her. She threw open the door, and pointed an angry finger at Rin. "You nasty bitch! You're such a whore!" Frightened, Rin froze. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _

_Biting her lip, Kagura looked despairingly at Sesshomaru. "Please, My Lord, don't choose her over me! She's a dirty little girl, please!" Rin, confused, started to cry. Ignoring Kagura, Sesshomaru caressed the tears from Rin's cheeks. "And what are you Kagura? If anyone's a whore, it would be you. Now, get out." Rin shook her head, and looked teary-eyes up at Sesshomaru. "I swear, I'm not. Kagura's lying." _

_Sesshomaru nodded. "Hush now." He turned his hard gaze on Kagura. "I said leave, and I don't ever want to see you as long as I'm here." _

Kagura squeezed her eyes shut. Words could not describe the hatred she felt towards her sister. Walking again, Kagura shook off the memory. Soon Rin would be dead anyway, and Sesshomaru would have no choice but to go with her. Smiling to herself, Kagura was pleased to see a dim speck of light in front of her. She walked for another five minuets before arriving at the opening. She had to crouch down to avoid hitting her head on the low ceiling. After clearing the entrance, she looked around the dim room. It was completely bare; accept for a low burning lantern sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Who's there?" Turning towards the sound of the voice, Kagura grimaced at the sight. Sanori looked worse than he did a few days ago with his dropping skin, and eyes sliding out of their sockets. She couldn't help but to stifle a laugh. "Looks like that body isn't holding up as well as we thought it would, huh Sanori?" He pursed his lips in a straight line.

"Kagura" He closed his dropping eyes. "Can you not see?" He shook his head. "Not since late last night. I need that crystal! Where is Naraku?" Kagura shrugged. "I'm not his babysitter." Dropping down into a crouch, Kagura studied the dilapidated body. "So, Sanori, you never told me why you're helping me…"

"Stupid women! I'm not helping you, you are helping me. The sooner I get me hands on that wench the better." Cocking her head to the side, the women frowned. "So what did Rin do to you?" Sanori scowled, and bared his decaying teeth. "She made a fool out of me, and dishonored me, that filthy bitch!"

-Break-

She knew that someone was talking about her. Her heart sped, and a headache pounded her head. Someone was talking about her. Looking up, Rin gazed around the room. Beside her, Lavial sat quiet. Her arm was in a sling. Rin did not know yet of what happened. When they arrived, Rokuma and Sesshomaru had left the room. Now, Only Kagome and Sora accompanied her and Lavial. She didn't dare ask, because the women seemed so fragile.

Lightly touching her back, Rin offered a bright smile. "Hey. It's been a while, Lavial." The women's ghost like face remained unchanged. Her eyes darted at Rin, then back at the table. "Yes, it has." When she offered no more, Rin sneaked a look at Kagome. She was looking questionably at Lavail, as eager to understand as she was. Looking back at Lavail, she took the girls hand. "Lavail, what happened?"

Shaking, the young women bit her quivering lip. "I was outside, training with the general…"

_Lavial laughed, and brought the rag across the blade. Her reflection smiled back at her. "Are we done?" The general grinned at her. "If that's as much as you can take." Tossing the rag and springing to her feet, she gave him a solid look. "Oh, I can go on, general. The question is can you handle it?" The general, who was smiling, suddenly stiffened. _

_Seeing the man's change in stance, Lavail scrunched her nose. "What's wrong?"_ _The general walked a few steps towards her, reached out his hand, and then fell to his knees. Behind him, a bony figure covered in a black cloak stood close. Frozen with fear and confusion, she could do nothing but stare at this creature that stood a few feet from her._

_Silently, the man pushed back his hood. A gasped escaped her parted lips. His head was almost identical to a skull; some areas of rotted flesh still clung on to the poor excuse of a head. He paid her no mind, but focused entirely on the fallen man. The general seemed to be in a daydream, staring off into the fields like nothing was happening. _

_Beside the creepy bone man was a woman now. Her red eyes burned holes through Lavail. It didn't take her long to realize the two didn't have any business with her. "What are you doing to him?" She pointed at the dazed man. No one answered her. The bone man then reached down, and placed both of his thin fingers on the general's back. _

_Soundlessly, he began to almost melt into him. Looking on in horror, Lavail stood wide eyed and unable to do anything. There were no sounds of pain, or discomfort. All was silent as the bone man simply became one with the former general. _

"_No! stop!" Remembering the blade she held in her hand, Lavial charged forward. The women scowled at her, and jumped in front of the bone man. Dodging her blade, she kicked her in the stomach, and sent Lavial flying back. _

_A loud crack sounded when she hit the ground, and she rolled in pain. The woman smirked. "This is none of your concern. Go home before I kill you woman." The man stood up then, letting the bones of the general collapses into a pile beneath him. _

_Laughing, he felt his face. Skin began to spread on his features, until he was a splitting image of the general. "You better hope this works, Kagura. Until I get the crystal, this will have to do."_

_His green eyes locked on Lavial's then, and he smiled menacingly. Kagura spoke up, "Sanori lets go." He sneered at her one last time, and then they were gone. _

Rin quickened her brow, and frowned. "So Kagura was with another man?" She looked up at Kagome, who looked equally confused. Lavial shrugged. "I don't know her or him for that matter. I just know what I heard." Getting up, she quietly exited the room.

Kagome came across the room and sat near Rin. "So Kagura is working with someone. This Sanori person, what do you think he has to gain by helping Kagura?" Rin lightly tugged her hair. "Or, what does he have to gain from resurrecting Kagura, then Naraku? If he is the one who did so."

Kagome signed. "Looks like another dead end. Who knows who this man is? Or what he wants. All we know is that Naraku is preparing for war." She looked out the window where the sun was gathering up its last few rays to sink beneath the moon.

Rin patted her belly. "These are dangerous times for all of us. Seems whoever this Sanori is, he timed this just perfect. Hence five the years wait to start all of this." Pain spiked through her stomach again, and she winced.

-Break-

They're coming! Open the gate!" Kenori was barking orders to the scrambling servants, and then was walking quickly with Sesshomaru was they talked in hushed tones. Rin ran after them, and then gazed through the window past the gates. The trees in the distance were aflame. Loud explosions could be heard. She counted six horses. One in front, five spread out behind.

She could barely make out Luna's frantic face as she clutched a bundle in her arms. Kacy whipped the reins hard, and the horse seemed to speed up considerable. "Oh no…" They were only another two minutes from the protective gates, but their assailants where catching them.

Suddenly Kacy careened the horse around so they were facing the enemies. Luna squeezed her eyes closed. Swiftly lifting his blade, Kacy swung ferociously. Rin could see that his once blue eyes were bright red.

A wave of power burst from his swing, and the riders where knocked back by the sheer force. Spooked, their horses' shrieked and galloped every other way. Taking advantage of the confusion, Kacy speed towards the safe house. Just as they entered the gates, Kenori ordered them closed immediately. In seconds they were.

Kagome grabbed Rin's hand, appearing out of no where, and together they dashed down to the courtyard. They had just made it when a low cry started. A baby cry. Gasping, they pushed their way through until Luna was a few feet from them. Confused, Rin searched the women's belly. It was still swollen, but obviously not with a baby.

Then Luna screamed. Kacy slide of the back of the horse, hitting the ground with enough force to send Rin and Kagome falling back. "Kacy! Aruji, please!" He remained motionless. Sesshomaru leaned over him, and tore his shirt. A broken arrow was still imbedded in his abdomen.

Kagome recognized it immediately. "It's a poisonous arrow. We have to get it out now, before it fades in." She dropped down next to him, and inspected the wound. Then carefully, she seized the broken stick. Biting her lip, she pulled it out in one clear swipe. Kagome threw the arrow away, and leaned down to place her lips on his cool skin.

She sucked hard and spat repeatedly, until the wound gushed with blood. It then immediately healed. Standing then, Kagome watched in anticipation with everyone else. Not a second later, crystal blue eyes opened.

Luna was sobbing when she came to his side. "Kacy?" He gazed at her, and touched her hair with an outstretched arm. His eyes warmed as he soothed her. "Hush now, Luna."

-Break-

"Come here, Rin." The women turned around to face her mate, but did not obey his command. Instead, she hugged herself tightly. "Who do you think wants be dead so badly?" Her voice betrayed her; telling him her internal emotions.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but fixed her with a pointed look. Slowly, she approached him and leaned into his defined chest. She felt his hands start to caress her stomach. "When I find out just who it is, my dear mate, I will kill them. Now stop your fruitless worries."

Rin signed. "He's coming. Soon." In response, Sesshomaru patted her swollen belly. "Indeed. Perhaps if you would have rested like I suggested, he would not be for another month." Twisting in his hold, Rin smirked.

"Babies come when they are ready to, Sesshy. Not when their dad deems them time, thank you." He raised a silver eyebrow, and gingerly kissed her forehead. "Seems Kacy has his heir now." At that comment, Rin's smile faulted.

"And he got hurt trying to protect his family. All because of me." Sesshomaru growled, "Nothing is your fault, Rin." He wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "Understand?" Sniffing, she nodded. "Good. Now lie down and get some sleep. "

Rin giggled, but conformed as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her thoughts stayed on who this person was that was about to rage war against her beloved, all for her death. Was it someone she knew? An old friend? Or where they a complete stranger?

She longed to have the answer. Quietly, with her mind roaming, she slowly asleep in Sesshomaru's protective hold. And then she remembered what Lavial had told her.

Sanori.

_Who was he?_

R&R


End file.
